


Strive Seek Find Yield (Fan Art)

by justaddgigi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book cover of the story of the same name.   The author has given blanket permission for any transformative works of their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strive Seek Find Yield (Fan Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [strive seek find yield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125770) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> This piece looks really simple, but making was NOT. However, the inspiriation bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I made this. I blame all the many times of relistening to the podfic of this story for this. If you interested, you can hang out with me on [tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com) or you can check at the rest of my fanart at my [portfolio](http://gigikiersten.com)
> 
> ETA: I fixed the typo in the title. This is what i get for posting while sleep deprived. LOL!

[](http://i.imgur.com/mSXPEff.jpg)


End file.
